Lorena Marquez
Background 1996 - 2003 Born & raised in San Diego, Lorena was born to David & Gloria Marquez. As a part of the middle class, Lorena went to a nice school, had good clothes & was able to participate in some extracurricular activities. They were a normal family, nothing out of the ordinary with them. But that's exactly what attracted the scientist Geist to her. In the middle of night, Lorena was awaken by a loud noises & came downstairs to see her father trying to fight off a bunch of men. As she screamed & cried, the men changed their focus on to her. She ran upstairs to get away & hid under her bed until the commotion stopped. When it became dead silent, she ran back downstairs thinking she would see her parents but all she saw was their lifeless bodies with the men standing over them. Lorena wouldn't remember another thing as one of them knocked her out & carried her on his shoulder at the house. 2003 - 2008 Under the orders of Dr. Anton Geist at CADMUS Labs, Lorena was injected with DNA from Aquaman along with the other teens that Geist had kidnapped. He felt that he was doing in the name fo science as there was an upcoming global warming epidemic that the world was not prepared for. After injecting her & the other subjects with Aquaman's DNA, their respiratory, auditory, ocular & muscular systems changed to a more marine-based model. But that didn't last for long as the test subjects began dying off due to their bodies' inability to merge with Aquaman's DNA. Lorena would end being the last one & was only alive due to a meta-gene already existing in her. Before Geist could kidnap more teens, the Titans broke into CADMUS headquarters & freed Match A1. As there was now too much attention on the organization, Anton Geist took Lorena to a secret location of his to continue his research. For the next five years, Lorena trained in her new powers & Geist even tried to help her develop new ones along with the new metahumans he injected with Aquaman's DNA. He would eventually be stopped by Aquaman himself after one of the children escaped. As all of their parents were killed & they all would suffer from water deprivation if they remained on land, Aquaman opened up Atlantis to be their new home. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology: After being kidnapped by Doctor Anton Geist, Lorena's DNA was fused with that of Aquaman, granting her a highly efficient biology. ** Amphibian ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Stamina * Magic ** Energy Blasts ** Hydrokinesis ** Heat & Cold Generation ** Force Field ** Electricity Generation * Hand to Hand Combat * Investigation * Swimming. * Weaponry: Her go to weapon is an Atlantean trident. Weaknesses * Dehydration Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * The police declared Lorena missing following the incident at her house & it became a cold case after some years as there were no leads until she was rescued by Aquaman. * Tula & Lorena came to look each other as surrogate sisters. She was ecstatic when Tula invited her to move into the Curry Lighthouse with her. * Aquagirl has a power ranking of 157, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Titans Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Deceased